


Honey Sweet, Sugar Night

by Spywi



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, K-ON! - Freeform, k on, k on!, k on!!, k-on!!, keion, keionbu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spywi/pseuds/Spywi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't read too many MugixAzusa fanfics, so I wanted to give it a try. :)</p>
<p>Big thanks to the-keionbu/thekimadventure and superalicat, and to the rest of the K-On! fandom, wherever you are.</p>
<p>Not sure when this particular scene could have happened except that it happened after the episode where Azusa's alone with Mugi, and tries to teach her guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Sweet, Sugar Night

Azusa stood at the bottom of the stairs, wondering how she was going to approach her senpais today. Having been constantly lazing around the club room after school, with very little time spent actually practicing, their laziness was actually starting to rub off on Azusa lately. There have actually been times where she would put on one of Sawa-chan's handmade costumes without realizing it, and as a result almost left the club room wearing anything from a frilly dress to a full-on cat costume. This had to stop, and soon!

Standing outside the club room, Azusa was worried that suddenly being stricter on her senpais might change how they viewed her. Yui-senpai, for instance, would probably run and hide, while Ritsu-senpai would probably poke fun at her again. Mio-senpai, on the other hand, would probably join her in scolding the club. Yes, that would probably make it easier to get them to practice on a regular basis. Mugi-senpai … would probably offer her cake and tea no matter what Azusa said to her. Mugi was different from the rest of the girls, she was actually very good at playing the piano, and she almost never got mad for any reason. In fact, the scariest she'd ever seen Mugi-senpai was the one time where she gave a "death glare" to the clerk at the music store, so that we could get a discount on some music equipment. She's really nice, especially toward Azusa. Plus, she was extremely pretty, and had nice hair, and she smelled nice …

"Aw, thank you, Azusa for that compliment!" came a voice from behind Azusa.

Screaming, Azusa jumped and looked behind her to find Mugi-senpai, standing extremely close and wearing a big smile on her face.

"Seriously, Mugi-senpai, you really have to stop reading my mind …" said Azusa, breathing a sigh of relief.

"But … you were speaking out loud, Azusa-chan," replied Mugi, looking confused.

"T-That was … never mind," mumbled Azusa. "Let's just go in …"

They entered the club room, only to find that there wasn't anybody in the room. Azusa quickly checked behind the bench, and in the storage closet, but the rest of the light music club was nowhere to be found.

"Strange … did the others have cleaning duty today?" Azusa asked Mugi.

"No, not that I'm aware of. Perhaps they had something else to do." said Mugi.

"Hmmm …"

This was the second time that Azusa was all alone in the club room with Mugi-senpai. The last time this happened, her other senpais had cleaning duty, and Azusa had attempted to teach Mugi a few chords on the guitar. Despite failing, Mugi-senpai somehow managed to look extremely adorable trying to play the guitar. In fact, Azusa would tend to stare at her a lot and then blush while doing so, and then become flustered whenever one of the other girls would shake her out of her daydream. Ritsu-senpai would often make jokes about how Azusa "had a crush on Mugi," but there are times where those words seemed almost true.

Looking back on those moments now, Azusa couldn't help but blush, both from embarrassment and from remembering Mugi-senpai's cute face.

"Whatcha thinking about?" came a voice from somewhere beneath her field of vision. Looking down, she found Mugi crouched in front of her, hands on her cheeks, looking up at Azusa's expression. Azusa, shocked once more, took a step back and fell over her guitar, which was lying on the ground behind her.

She's like a ninja! thought Azusa as she fell. With a resounding crash, Azusa fell flat on her back in the middle of the club room.

Mugi, who had stood up quickly to apologize to Azusa, spectacularly tripped over nothing and fell forward. Azusa suddenly found herself unable to see, or breathe. Struggling around to find an escape route, her hand came into contact with something very warm, very soft, very … round.

A sound that sounded suspiciously like Mugi giving a squeal echoed in Azusa's ear. With a sudden gasp, she realized what she was grasping in her hand, but because of the sudden lack of air, she couldn't think straight. She ended up squeezing instead.

I-It feels nice … Hold on! I really should let go!

However, she couldn't get her hand free, and because Mugi was moving around on top of her, this simply caused Azusa to squeeze harder.

From somewhere above Azusa's head, she heard Mugi suddenly moan with what seemed like pleasure. Going red in the face, Azusa finally managed to squirm her way out from under Mugi and sat there, gasping for breath. Mugi-senpai sat up with a smile, and began fixing her clothes, which had become rumpled by the fall. Azusa sat there, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

I-I-I … I just touched Mugi-senpai's … b-b-b …

Overwhelmed with embarrassment, Azusa stood up in an attempt to get out of the room, but Mugi grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Azusa-chan …" said Mugi, facing the ground.

"Y-yes, s-senpai?" stuttered Azusa.

Mugi stood up, wearing a very seductive look on her face. Without warning, put her hand on Azusa's cheek, and brought her face extremely close to Azusa's. As Mugi's lips slowly drew closer, Azusa stood there blushing, frozen, but at the same time couldn't take her eyes off of Mugi.

W-What's gotten into senpai?! She couldn't be … turned on, could she? W-wait, I shouldn't be thinking that kind of stuff, we're only in high school. B-but senpai looks really pretty up close, especially her lips …

Without thinking , Azusa closed her eyes and pursed her lips, in anticipation.

I … I love her, don't I? she thought.

However, the moment never came. Mugi's voice whispered in her ear:

"Azusa. You're quite the naughty girl, aren't you?"

With a giggle, Mugi stepped back and smiled at the now confused Azusa, who stood there with her lips puckered for a kiss that never happened. Straightening up, Azusa saw that Mugi was positively beaming, but with an air of having accomplished something tremendous.

"Yay! I've always wanted to play the part of the seductive girl! My dream came true!"

"B-But … senpai …"

With a smile, Mugi took Azusa's hands.

"You see, I've been reading a lot of romance manga, and the latest trend it seems is seductive women who take the initiative, and I've been looking for the chance to try out my acting skills. Thank you very much, Azusa-chan!"

"N-No problem …" said Azusa, exactly sure what she should be feeling at a moment like this.

"Heehee," said Mugi, feeling accomplished. "Wasn't I quite the actress there?"

"Oh … y-yeah."

"Aaaazusaaaa"

"Hm …?" said Azusa, when suddenly Mugi planted a small kiss on top of Azusa's head. Flustered, Azusa went red in the face once more.

"S-Senpai?"

"Don't worry, Azusa, I love you too!" said Mugi, and then went over to prepare tea.

Shocked, Azusa stood there, blushing up a storm. Her mind a jumbled mess, two things stood out to her. One, her senpai feels the same way she did. Second:

W-Wait! Did she just read my mind again?!


End file.
